khyatixfandomcom-20200215-history
Mickeal Wayright
Mickeal is a major character who appears in Soul Hymn. He is Erik's older brother and roommate, as well as the father of Rose. Appearance Mickeal is depicted as a young adult with light brown skin. He has black messy hair which he wears in a somewhat spiky, low pony tail. He has reddish-brown eyes, over which he wears white frame glasses. As a human, he looks fairly normal. In his faun form, however, he is shown to have horns, goat ears, a tail, and goat legs. He is shown in several outfits throughout the comic, thought many of them involve a black shirt and either green or red as a primary color. Personality Mickeal is shown as a dedicated individual, doing all he can to support his daughter and family at great personal sacrifice. However, he has a general aura of unhappiness because of these sacrifices. While practical, Mickeal is also shown to be more about the bigger picture, leaving messes if they are not of an immediate concern to him. Especially compared to his brother Erik, Mickeal is also shown to be confrontational and willing to stand up for what he thinks is right. Abilities Human Disguise Mickeal has the ability to hide his faun traits and appear completely human. He achieves this affect via a magical jewel whose power is charged by the sun. Musically Gifted As comes with being a faun, Mickeal is abnormally good at anything involving music. Story Thus Far Backstory Sometime before Soul Hymn, Mickeal had a one night stand with Sam, resulting in Rose being conceived. Though the two tried to live together for a time, it ultimately didn't work out and they split custody of Rose between them. Soul Hymn Mickeal is first seen in a recording studio singing, when he is interrupted by Sam's arrival. As he goes out to complain and also greet his daughter, Sam asks to talk. Once Rose is out of earshot, Sam asks Mickeal to take full custody of Rose so she can take back her life. Mickeal refuses at first, citing Erik moving in as a reason it's a bad time. After some arguing, Mickeal reluctantly agrees for the time being. Arriving home with Rose, he is surprised both to find Erik already there and his apartment completely clean. After some family greetings and dinner, Erik and Rose head off to bed, leaving Mickeal by himself. Mickeal takes the opportunity to call someone and talk about Rose's situation. Unknown to him, however, Decebal watches invisibly behind him. Fortunately for Mickeal, Decebal's actions are interrupted by Rose coming in to ask if Mickeal is coming to bed. Mickeal is next seen taking Rose with him to an ice rink, where the two meet up with Sam. After Rose is distracted away from them, Mickeal tells Sam that his parents will take Rose in. Sam seems relieved, but Mickeal asks Sam if they shouldn't live together again since it's hard for both of them like this. The two argue further, but ultimately Sam refuses to relent and agrees Mickeal's parents are the best place for Rose. On the way out, Mickeal and Rose are approached by Decebal, and Rose is turned into a bead of sorts and kidnapped. Decebal assures Mickeal she's fine, but that Decebal intends to use Mickeal for his own purposes. Later on, Mickeal is seen arriving at home where he informs Erik about what happened to Rose. Relationships Erik Wayright Mickeal and Erik have a fairly warm sibling relationship. Despite having no obligation to, Mickeal willingly lets Erik live with him. Thought Mickeal teases Erik some, the teasing is shown to be in a good nature between the two. Mickeal also seems thankful for Erik's presence, given Erik's help with Rose. Rose Wayright Mickeal and Rose have a loving father-daughter relationship. Mickeal is dedicated to giving Rose a good life, even at his own personal expenses. However, he is not above being troubled by her presence, though he makes sure to do his best not to show her this side. Samantha Grant Mickeal and Sam have a complicated relationship. Though the two share a deep understanding about the hardships of parenting, many of their interactions quickly devolve into arguments. Yet, the two do strive to understand the other's point-of-view, so often are still able to talk together amicably. Decebal Though only meeting briefly, it can be assumed that Mickeal considers Decebal an enemy for kidnapping his daughter. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Soul Hymn Category:Soul Hymn Characters